The goal of this program is to establish the validity of using existing ophthalmic laser systems to perform non-invasive microsurgery on the trabecular meshwork of glaucomatous human eyes. We have data, obtained on monkey and human eyes, showing an intraocular pressure drop and a corresponding rise in facility of outflow following treatment of the trabecular meshwork with argon laser energy. These effects have been obtained with both continuous wave and pulsed argon laser systems, but there is no indication of what morphological alteration accompanies a given physiological effect. Therefore, we propose: (1) to perform correlative physiological and morphological studies on rhesus monkey eyes treated with these parameters; and (2) to utilize specific laser glaucomatous human eyes and to morphologically study biopsy and/or autopsy samples of those eyes where possible.